A Thousand Years: A 1,000 years to fight years to fight for
by Hyperficial
Summary: Sherman and Penny are now 11 years old and off together with their lives in their new school in New York Elementary. There, they encounter some new friends. But what if friends turn out to be discouragements? What if they become something they didn't expect? How will the two survive these struggles? Rated T for containing teen actions. Song for the book is: A thousand years


**Hello guys!**

**As I promised. So here's the new story you've been waiting for! **

**BTW, I updated the description of the last story today. In here, they are 11 years old as well as their friends**

**See ya in the other side!**

A thousand years: A 1,000 years to fight for

-Peabody Penthouse, 6:00AM, February 2, 2015-

_Imagination starts from showing the characters' legs_

"Are you ready for school Sherman?"

"Yes, Mr. Peabody"

Mr Peabody gets his bag and put it on his bag as he was brushing his hair

"Are you sure that this is a-"

"It's a great idea Mr. Peabody"

"Well, It's a start of a new academic year. I have to let you move on"

Mr. Peabody gets a picture of Sherman where he was in his classmates is reunion in the penthouse. He now casually wears a black and white plaid shirt, black jeans, white shoes, and still has the same hairstyle

"Goodbye Mr. Peabody"

"Goodbye Sherman have a safe trip!"

Yes, He is going by himself. Since he's already 11 years old and in Grade 6 still with his same classmates. He grabbed his skateboard and then scooted away with it and now strolling down the streets of New York

_Imagination going to full body_

He was going on to the roads hanging onto causes bumpers and listening to some music with his Bluetooth headphones. He was going to a subway station going to use his shortcut, he jumped on the railings of the stairs and went down. Even though that you was still a pre-teener, he made some few epic stunts right now. He went to the rails of the trains. No trains never go online this time of the day so, why not?

As he went out of the tunnel, he stopped and carried his skateboard up the hill and went across the street. Leading him to New York Elementary. Where he saw his friends, Penny, Rosy, Lily, Jack, Max.

Penny now wears a pink dress, black pants, same headband, and same shoes.

Rosy and Lily wears what Penny wears, except Rosy wears a red dress while Lily wears a blue dress.

Jack wears a black leather jacket, white shirt, black pants, and white Nike shoes.

"Hey guys" Sherman greeted

"Hey Sherman" They turned to the Auburn-haired boy and said in unison

They all went in the class and waited for the teacher, Who was sometimes tardy.

"How's it goin' guys? Haven't seen you guys since last last month" Sherman puts his skateboard under his chair

"It going good, we were just talking about the new movie that came out" Max replied

"Fifty Shades of-"

"DON'T, EVEN, SAY, GREY." Penny cut him off

Sherman paused for a moment

"...Grey?" He wandered into her secret

"GRAAA!" She went up he chair and then tackled her own soulmate to the ground

"Guys...Explanation?"

"You do it Lil" Max said to his soulmate.

Lily stepped forward and explained:

"Well. You see, Penny loves the novel but can't watch the movie because her parents say that it's perverted and that there is so much sexual scenes there"

"Ok... Now can you get her off?" Sherman asked, still being tortured to the ground.

"I'll handle this." Rosy stepped aside and then grabbed something out of her pocket "Hey Penny, ore-oreo!" She said in a squeaky voice and showed Penny her most favorite cookie in the world, Oreo,

As so, Penny jumped off of Sherman, snatched the Oreo, Went to her chair, and ate it.

After that, The teacher **(Same teacher as before, Teacher Melody)** went in with 4 new students at her back.

"Good morning Class. Before we begin our year, I would like you to all meet our new students from New York Minds" She presented the students "I give you David Ross, Alex Davis, Kali Lane, and Iris Allen"

The students clapped for the newcomers.

"Now you 4 may sit now" Melody smiled at them

The four went to their chairs and put their bags at the side of their chairs

"Now everyone please get your English book and turn them to Page 20"

_Moments later..._

The most waited lesson in class, recess. Has came.

The 6 went to the other 4 and introduced themselves

"Hi, Nice to meet you" Sherman greeted David

"Thanks!" David responded "Would you all like to introduce yourselves?"

"Oh! I'm Sherman, he's Jack, Max, and those two lovely girls are Penny, Rosy and Lily"

"Nice to meet you all!" he replied with another introducing to his friends. They 4 had the same clothes as them [Jack, Max, Rosy, and Lily] but a darker and lighter version

"So, why'd you guys come here?" Jack asked

"Well, we all saw this amazing school and decided to change for the meantime" Alex replied

"Hey guys, when will Felicity and Michael Arrive?" David asked the 4

"I don't know, but they're missing a lot." Iris replied

"Who's Mike and Felicity?" Penny asked

"Oh their-"

"Hey guys, watcha talkin' 'bout?" A girl with a boy greeted the 4

"Oh, These are Mike and Felicity" Kali smiled.

Suddenly, Sherman and Penny were staring at the two through their opposite genders.

Oh no... This is not. Good.

**Cliffhanger!**

**I think? LOL**

**Anyway, I have to rush. I need to writer other stories. I'll update soon as possible.**

**Please follow, fav, and review,**

**~Chao!**

**-TheHyperWriter**


End file.
